As traffic conditions get more and more congested in business complex area and the size of the business complexes becomes larger and larger in such areas as that in downtown areas, university campuses, airports, etc., there is an ever increasing demand for a device that bolsters mobility for individuals without burdening the individual with the problem of carrying and storing the device when it is not in use.